


Man’s Best Friend

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Man’s Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictionalabyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/gifts).



Winter was a season that you had a love/hate relationship with. It was gorgeous, for one. There was a calmness that you loved in the early morning when the sun had just risen, before the people of the neighborhood got up. You loved how your husband and your brother in law suddenly reverted to overgrown children the first snowfall of the season. Both of them laughing and having a snowball fight in your backyard with Sam’s two boys- Josh (7), and Brandon (5). They would get so cold they would come in with bright red noses, whining for hot cocoa.

You were currently walking back from seeing Sam’s wife, Jess, down the street, enjoying the crunch of the snow. It was early evening, so the sounds of the day were winding down, leaving an almost eerie silence in it’s wake. Hearing a small ‘mew’, you paused, waiting to hear it again. When you did, you tried to follow it.

It took you a few minutes, but finally, you found a tiny orange kitten huddled under a bush. “Oh, sweetie.” You scooped it up and unzipped your jacket enough to keep it warm. Your thumb rubbed the top of it’s head gently the rest of the way, it’s tiny body going from shivering, to purring.

Smiling down at it, you moved up the stairs and walked in your front door. “Hey, sweetheart.” Dean grinned. “Whatcha got there?” He motioned to your jacket. His face fell when he saw, and his nose finally caught up to the situation. “No.” He shook his head.

“Babe…” You pouted. Usually that would at least soften him up.

He backed up a bit. “You know I’m fuckin’ allergic to cats!” He pointed out. Of course you knew he was allergic, but you thought that it would be fine until you could find him a home. “Take the damn thing to the shelter.” Apparently not.

You sighed. “It’s closed, it’ll have to wait until morning.” You looked down at the kitten. “I’ll find somewhere to put him.” Your voice was full of sadness.

“You’re gonna have to shower and toss those clothes into the washer.” He sounded like shit already. “And put that thing where I’m not gonna smell it.” Dean pointed at the kitten, looking pissed off.

“He’s not a thing…” You shot back, slightly annoyed. “Fine. I’ll sleep in the guest room. Happy?”

He sighed. “No. I’ll get a box from a garage and a towel. It can stay in the dining room.” He noticed the look that you were giving him and caved. “He can stay in the dining room. You better not name that damn cat while I’m outside!” He called over his shoulder. 

* * *

The next morning, Dean left for work, and you had to bring the kitten- who you had named Garfield- to the shelter. It broke your heart the whole way there as you heard it’s tiny meows. Each one cut you like a little cry for help.

Pulling into the parking lot, it took you a moment to even kill the engine. The whole time you were there, you felt like you were going to be sick. You knew that being so small, it had high hopes of getting adopted, but that didn’t help. There were already so many animals that needed homes.

On your way home, you called Dean in tears, telling him that you were on your way home to shower and wash your clothes. It killed him hearing you like that, but figured that things would pass, and you would move on.

He was wrong. You never said it, but he knew that you wanted a pet. As Christmas approached, he started planning your last gift. While it wasn’t his fault that he was allergic to cats, he could have handled things far better. That would have likely made it bother you less.

* * *

When you got up Christmas morning, Dean was nowhere to be seen. Sam, Jess, and the boys would be over after breakfast for presents, so you knew he wasn’t over there. Sighing, you moved about the kitchen preparing a nice, hot, homemade meal for whenever Dean got home. You had pulled on your favorite apron that Mary had given you for your wedding and grabbed your Grandmother’s cookbook.

Time seemed to fly by as you moved around gathering ingredients, setting everything out. Soon, the entire house smelled like your childhood. Hearing the door open, you wiped your hands on a dishtowel. “Babe!” You called out, walking towards the living room.

“Wait!” You heard him, making you furrow your brows. You stopped where you were and were shocked when a dog came running up to you, a big red bow on the collar. Dean walked in behind him. “Merry Christmas, baby.” Dean grinned.

Kneeling, you grinned. “Really?”

“Her name is Nora.” He told you. “She’s all ours.” His green eyes lit up as you laughed. Nora was licking as much of you as she could get to.

“Thank you, Dean.” You smiled up at him.  


End file.
